


are the simple things enough?

by willowskies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Songfic, beomgyu confessed through a song, free love, i think, what happens when beomgyu sings free love to taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowskies/pseuds/willowskies
Summary: “What’s the name of the song?”, Taehyun lifted the question. Eyes in curiosity lingering on him as the other piece of earbud was still plugged on.“Free Love by Honne...”, he trailed off, the small curve on the tip of his lips spreading further. “...I like the lyrics”“What’s it about?”And it took a second. No, a minute for him to process the question. Asking himself what made the song so likeable to the extent it landed on his playlist.It took his eyes to come down on the boy who was causing his silly heart to shake in its place, letting it not find its peace. He found his answer.“I want to give you my love”, saying it as more of a confession of a friend than an explanation of the meaning of the song.“Let me hear you singing this later”(Or: Beomgyu was only supposed to sing Free Love per Taehyun’s request but instead, he poured his heart out in the process)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	are the simple things enough?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based from taegyu's live where taehyun asked beomgyu to sing Free Love by Honne. i hope everyone enjoys this !  
> (disclaimer: this is just a work of fiction so this does not reflect the boys in real life in any way)
> 
> and special mention to the deranged taegyuists 24/7 gc (you all know who you are), this one's for all of you <3

Unfortunately, Beomgyu was left alone in the artist’s lounge of their company’s building. 

Yeonjun left earlier to buy some food to fill up their already-full refrigerator in their dorm with Hueningkai accompanying him. As for Soobin, he just went out of the door a few minutes ago after reminding him to not stay up late and go back to their dorm once he is done.

The thing is — he isn’t done with whatever he was deciding to accomplish.

He doesn't even know what he was trying to accomplish in the first place.

_I was in my studio earlier to write some music but I couldn’t even write a single sentence so I ended up sitting here._

So he sat there, on the blue cozy couch of the artist’s lounge, listening to his entire playlist, thoughts flying here and there to search for some kind of inspiration that will fuel him to actually do something.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go back to the dorm, he just felt like staying here longer on purpose, maybe. His mind whispering to him stuff that he couldn’t decipher.

On the 8th song that got randomly picked from his shuffled playlist, Taehyun came in through the door, head popping out to check if anyone was in sight.

Upon recognizing the boy sitting there by himself on the couch, Taehyun called out “Hyung”

Beomgyu adjusts from his position.“Hey, there. You haven’t gone home yet?”

The blonde boy standing in front of him, in his soft brown cardigan (that makes him undeniably want to cuddle with him), moved his eyes from his head to toe, “Same thing could be said to you”.

He slumps back, resting his head on both of his hands. “Just wanted to stay here”.

Taehyun goes for the space beside him, eyes staying on his unlocked phone. It gave Beomgyu a chance to lock his gaze with the person he made a playlist for.

A playlist that he wanted for him to hear.

“Mind sharing?”, the younger boy spoke softly, gesturing to the other piece of earbud Beomgyu had on.

 _Well, that escalated quickly._ Wasn’t he just thinking of Taehyun listening to his playlist?

While he was wandering in his thoughts, his free hand gave the other piece of earbud as if his hand had its own way of thinking.

For a short minute of listening to the song playing, Taehyun’s eyes lit in recognition, lips mouthing the lyrics.

_“But you make me feel like I'm someone, you do_

_Cause I know I'm someone to you”_

Nothing was happening out of the ordinary, but why does it seem that Taehyun was turning the song he listens to on a daily basis into gold. Like a simple song was holding treasured memories safely.

_“Make me feel like I matter, you do_

_Cause I know I matter to you”_

Absentmindedly, a smile crept up in his face from the sight. Taehyun didn’t realize that he was staring at him throughout the rest of the song — _oh I wouldn’t only make a playlist for you, I would write an entire song just for you._

Now, there he found what he wants to accomplish. 

How did it start?

When suddenly, all of the songs he listens to would remind him of Taehyun — the days after school where they go to an arcade or in a convenience store to share some instant ramen.

Or was it that time Taehyun asked him to watch the sky full of stars with him? (to be honest, he kind of thought that Taehyun was indirectly asking him out on a date but let’s keep that away for now)

Or maybe, maybe it was just the everyday things —Taehyun waking him up because he was too sleepy to budge from his bed in the mornings, his eyes filled with so much glimmer despite it being closed a while ago when he greeted him, “Good morning, hyung”. 

Also as the clock reaches midnight, Taehyun would never forget to wish him a “Have a good rest, hyung” even though he spent the whole day working according to their packed schedule.

Taehyun was his morning, his night. His day starts and ends with him. 

Taehyun was his everyday.

And in the moment he realized his feelings for him, he knew.

Beomgyu will love him in their everydays and in every ways.

A grin was now plastered on Taehyun’s face as he stared right back at him. _Oh no, did he hear my thoughts out loud?_

“Hyung, what are you doing?”, the boy chuckles, wearing an expression like he knew what was going on and was teasing him about it.

“Nothing”, he lied.

His playlist shifted to the next song.

Unknowingly, he smiled. _My favorite._

“What’s the name of the song?”, Taehyun lifted the question. Eyes in curiosity lingering on him as the other piece of earbud was still plugged on.

“Free Love by Honne...”, he trailed off, the small curve on the tip of his lips spreading further. “...I like the lyrics”

“What’s it about?”

And it took a second. No, a minute for him to process the question. Asking himself what made the song so likeable to the extent it landed on his playlist. 

It took his eyes to come down on the boy who was causing his silly heart to shake in its place, letting it not find its peace. He found his answer.

“I want to give you my love”, saying it as more of a confession of a friend than an explanation of the meaning of the song.

“Let me hear you singing this later”

Beomgyu landed back in his studio again, with Taehyun following close behind. The request Taehyun asked of him led him to say yes, granted that he hasn’t fully comprehend it yet.

Well, he’s here now and there’s no way back. He has been wanting to sing a song for Taehyun anyways.

He dramatically did some vocal warm-ups, resulting for Taehyun to give him the looks and laugh at the same time. He even chugged down his container full of water because he was nervous — he’s damn right nervous for some other reasons he couldn’t identify.

It was quick for him to search for the chords of the song and place his guitar on his lap. But it took him long enough before he sang.

“Something wrong?”, Taehyun asks, blinking because he had no clue of the tremendous earthquake that is eating Beomgyu inside.

“Nothing”. He lied, of course, again.

Another “ehem” escaped from him before his fingers strummed down the strings of his guitar, eyes staying on Taehyun.

_“Imagine a house_

_Way up on a hill”_

There was something else surrounding the room besides the messily placed paper bags and guitar covers in the corner. That something was morphing him into another type of person — like he was getting braver out of a sudden (if that makes sense). He kept pondering about it, was it the mood of the song? Was it the boy he’s serenading to?

_“As wonderful as this all seems_

_This is beyond our means”_

Getting lost in the song, he stood up from his chair which surprised Taehyun a bit. Continuing to strum his guitar as if he owns it and the floor he’s standing in.

_“I can't get you all that stuff_

_But I can give you all my love”_

Beomgyu inches closer to Taehyun. Again, he wasn’t thinking straight at this moment.

_“Free love_

_Free love”_

An amused look was on Taehyun’s face. He was laughing at Beomgyu making his studio his stage, pouring his heart out like the spotlights were on him and there were thousands of people cheering him on.

Taehyun moved his head along with the beat, enjoying each second of this session.

Beomgyu was so caught up, knowing what the song is all about to the point he stopped playing his guitar and grabbed the standing mic beside him. He sang the second chorus with the intention of letting Taehyun understand his growing feelings for him.

_“Are the simple things enough?_

_I got to give you all my love”_

He wanted to know too, will his love be enough to offer? He couldn’t give Taehyun the privilege of diamond gifts, the cheers of the entire crowd nor the promise of a life without complications.

He couldn’t offer anything else besides his love. His true feelings that powers him to do what he can do to make Taehyun smile like _that._

God, the things he’d give up to see his lips curve to let him know that he’s happy. That reassuring expression of his that could ease the strong waves building on his core with just a hint of its magic.

Ás the song reaches its end, Beomgyu takes Taehyun’s hand in his. He was the main lead of a theatrical play, singing to the love of his life waiting up in the tower.

_“I got to give you all my love_

_Free love, Free love_

_Oh, free love”_

The last word that he sang hit him in the head, suddenly aware of what he has been doing all this time. _Did I just tell him what I felt?_

“Hyung, are you confessing?”, Taehyun hot-seated him.

_Oh no no no no no no_

What was he supposed to do? He was _just_ going to sing for him and yet he concluded this day by belting out his feelings. He was caught in a haywire that he doesn’t know what to untangle himself from.

“Hyung?”

You know what? Fuck this.

“If I am?”, Beomgyu responds. Swallowing the lump that has been stuck in his throat this whole time.

“I didn’t know you are this romantic type of person”, he muttered under his breath. Staring right through his soul that he has no choice left but to open his doors.

“Taehyun-ah, I can’t provide you everything in this world. Though I can provide you the world. I will love you in the simplest ways I know and with the love I have nothing else to boast about except that it's real and free from any doubts”. Beomgyu babbled on and on without stop. He wasn’t thinking twice before he said it.

It earned a faint giggle from Taehyun.

“Geez, hyung. You’re so cheesy”

What?

“I am not asking for anything besides the day when you’d finally confess to me”

Instantaneously, he felt shivers circling around his chest. A warmth.

“So...”. He lets out a fake cough. “...are you accepting my confession?”

Eagerly, the blonde boy nods. Lifting his hand free from his hold to contain his laugh.

“You look like a baby when you laugh”. He took note of it all the time. He has seen a lot of baby pictures of Taehyun and not a single thing has changed — the way he laughs, the cheeks that were becoming full and the crinkles forming on the sides of his eye.

They were both getting shy after the sudden confession that was supposed-to-be-a-normal-jamming-session. Taehyun, for instance, was tinting bright pink right now.

“What the hell. You’re so cute”. He reaches for his cheek and squishes it gently between his fingers.

“Stop that, hyung”

Beomgyu couldn’t stop himself from smiling. How could he? Taehyun, the loveliest person he met, felt the same way. He can actually backflip a hundred times from overjoy. It made his heart swell in different ways he didn’t know until today.

“Holding your hand is already enough, hyung”. Taehyun flashed a sweet smile, looking more lovely than he has been so far.

Before they went back to their dorms, Taehyun rushed to his side and intertwined their fingers, a perfect match exclusively made for each other. Fondling with the white hoodie he’s wearing, keeping real close to him as they walk down the flush of the evening.

He could get used to this.

“I want to write a song about you”

Beside him, Taehyun gazed at him in wonder. He was probably asking him if he’s being serious.

“All my songs will be about you”, he continued. Another giggle escaped from Taehyun.

“I was thinking of writing a song too. You know, about the days when we would walk home together after school. I would love to write a song pertaining to those”.

“Come by my studio tomorrow. Let’s work on it then”. He says while fixing the strands of his blonde hair and finding a perfect spot on his forehead to land a gentle kiss.

In this kind of love. With the simple things — the interlocked hands, the shared laughs, the familiar glances, the mellow fondness and just _this._

Loving Taehyun didn’t cost him anything. However, it did cost his ever pounding heart. As well as the lights of the stars above them.

Taehyun made the simple and free things something grandeur. Changing it so that it became tattooed at the back of your mind. Outstanding that it deserved a round of applause.

He found simplicity and freeness in loving Taehyun.

And these simple and free things — they were more than enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> so i took a long break from writing and came back with this T_T i hope this fic turned out well and that you all liked it! if you want to talk with me i'm here: [twt](https://twitter.com/visualcentergyu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/prodbmjn)


End file.
